


Solidarity

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Family Drama, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline takes the plunge and comes out to her family, the news meets with some surprising reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

There were eight people at the table. Sunday brunch was a big deal in the McClaren household, mostly because of Judy. She felt like having brunch on Sunday as a family made them more respectable, more worthy to live in the exclusive suburb she'd always wanted and marrying a comfortable, professional man had finally given her. So she, her husband Tom, their daughters Caroline and Sophie, their son Paul, Tom's brother Scott, his son Scott Jr., and Tom and Scott's mother Angela sat around the big formal table in the dining room.

No one talked.

Finally, Judy cleared her throat. "Is there any particular reason you're telling us this now, Caroline?"

At nineteen, Caroline was their eldest. She was a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders, pretty and talented but never taking either for granted. She was staring at the table.

"I just...I can't hide anymore. I didn't want to keep lying to everyone."

"Really? That's it? That's the whole reason?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I...I met someone. Someone I lo...someone I really like. And we don't want to sneak around like we're...I don't know, ashamed or something."

Tom ground his teeth. "So you're not ashamed? You're not ashamed that you're going to turn this family into a laughingstock over some stupid little college experiment?"

Caroline flinched. "Dad, I knew I was a lesbian when I was thirteen."

"You are not a lesbian!" Tom snapped. Sophie and Junior both practically leapt back in their chairs at his tone. Caroline's eyes leapt up too, to find her father's boring into her. "My daughter is not a lesbian. Do you understand me? I don't know what kind of sick games this...dyke...is playing with you, but I thought you were smarter than that."

Tears were gathering in Caroline's eyes. Her lips pursed as she tried to speak. "Daddy..."

"I'm going to be very clear, Caroline. You can either let this... this 'girlfriend' ruin your life...or you can be welcome in this house."

Scott's eyes narrowed, and Sophie sucked in a shocked breath. Caroline's head was shaking. "Daddy, please..."

"Not in my house. Do you hear me, young lady? Not in my house."

Caroline's lip was quivering, her hands bunched on the tablecloth. No one made a sound, which meant everyone heard as Angela pushed her chair back and stood up. She hadn't said a word since Caroline dropped the bomb, her face an unreadable mask of tension. Now, she turned that face down to her eldest granddaughter.

"You heard your father, Caroline." Caroline whimpered, but then Angela's eyes turned to Tom with a glare. "We're not welcome in this house anymore."

That made everyone's eyes snap to Angela again. Caroline's and Tom's were the widest, and Tom's jaw was scraping the table. "Mom? What..."

Angela shook her head in disgust. "You think you're so damn intelligent, Tom. Rosemary and I have been lovers since your father died."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that. Angela just turned to her granddaughter, gently pulling her from her chair by the elbow. No one stopped her as she turned them toward the front hall, then the door.

When Angela closed the front door behind them, Caroline burst into tears. Her grandmother wrapped her arms around her, burying her sobs in the soft wool of her sweater. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You are so brave. I'm so proud of you."

Eventually, after Angela had eased them down to sit on the stoop, Caroline's tears stopped. Whatever conversation had started inside after they left, the rest of the household still hadn't disturbed them.

"Was...was that really true? About you and Rosemary?"

Angela laughed. "No, sweetie. No, of course not. But she'll go along with it! Her son's gay, and he had a hard time of it too. But he got through it, and now he has a charming husband and a good life. And you will too."

Caroline smiled slightly. "I don't want a charming husband," she muttered, and her grandmother laughed and squeezed her tighter.

"So. Tell me about this girl who's so amazing you walked into that snake pit back there for her."

Caroline blushed. "Her name's Laura. She's a nursing student at my school. She's...funny. She's the funniest person I've ever met. She does these...stupid celebrity impressions that shouldn't be funny, but they are." Gradually, Caroline's smile was growing, but soon she realized that her grandmother had stopped talking. She looked up to find the older McClaren giving her a guarded look. She swallowed. "Grandma?"

Angela licked her lips carefully. "This Laura of yours...she wouldn't happen to be...tall, red hair, freckles?" Caroline's eyes went wide, and Angela smiled sheepishly. "I think, sweetheart, that your girlfriend volunteers at my retirement home."

Caroline blinked. Then she was laughing. Just like before, her grandmother held her until her shaking stopped.

"She told me she does volunteer work on Sundays."

"Yes she does," Angela chuckled as she helped Caroline to her feet. "We'd better get going, then. I think Laura and I need to have a little talk about her intentions toward my granddaughter."

As they headed down the driveway toward her grandmother's car, Caroline couldn't help but smile.


End file.
